mickey_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Phantom Blot
The Phantom Blot is one of Mickey Mouse's main antagonists. History he Phantom Blot, or simply "The Blot", made his first appearance in Mickey Mouse Outwits The Phantom Blot. In this story, Chief O'Hara hires Mickey to capture this new criminal who calls himself The Blot. According to O'Hara, he is the smartest thief they've ever met. Detective Casey, however, calls this new criminal a looney. The only thing he steals is cameras of a special type and he smashes them open on the spot. The strange crime and the motive behind it resembles closely the Sherlock Holmes story The Adventure of the Six Napoleons. In the end, Blot is captured and unmasked. The Phantom Blot's gaunt face and thin mustaches were sometimes rumored to be based on the features of Walt Disney.3 Most later stories featuring the villain don't unmask him, in order to give him a more mysterious character. Many artists and writers have furthered the Phantom Blot throughout the years. The first re-appearance was in the Italian story Topolino e il doppio segreto di Macchia Nera, written by Guido Martina and drawn by Romano Scarpa, published in 1955 in issues 116-119 of Topolino, the main Italian Disney magazine. In the United States, after a long absence, he was revived in the serial "The Return of The Phantom Blot" (drawn by Paul Murry) that ran in issues 284-287 (May–August 1964) of Walt Disney's Comics and Stories.4 This was followed by a comic book series of seven issues (1964 to 1966) devoted to the Blot and his crimes. He next turned up in the mid-1970s in two issues of Super Goof written by Mark Evanier and drawn by Roger Armstrong. Comic book historian Joe Torcivia notes Armstrong was the first to draw the character with a mouth, making him look like a shadow instead of someone under a black cloak. This convention has since been followed by many artists, including Murry. While still being a criminal, he usually operates as the mastermind behind gangs rather than as a common crook. He prefers pulling strings rather than being directly involved. During his career, he steals large amounts of money and invests them in business. His relative wealth allows him to finance his ambitious plans. He is a skillful hypnotist, and occasionally uses this skill to force others to do his bidding. He has even ordered Mickey himself to act as a criminal in order to frame him. He has quite a talent in acting. The Blot often operates in disguise and has acted under various aliases and identities, adopting many different personalities to suit his parts. He has some scientific knowledge (mainly in physics, mechanics and biology), and has often used this in his plans. He has invented various devices he uses as weapons. He claims to have an artistic nature and has considerable skill in painting, which he uses to create forgeries of famous works of art. He later proceeds in stealing the original and leaving his copy behind. He seems to have ways to get information about everything that is going on in the city and even from the police headquarters. His ways of persuading others to follow him include using their own greed, promising them means of revenge or blackmailing them. He enjoys seducing citizens with no criminal records to act as his agents. He has a fairly good knowledge of psychology and is very skilled in spreading fear to his victims, causing them to doubt their relationships and (in some cases) even their own sanity. He often uses their vanity to turn them into pawns. He is a master of escape. Even if the police do manage to capture and imprison him (which rarely happens), he is soon out again. Other times, he takes advantage of the terrain or weather. In one issue, where he is attempting a robbery on a winter night, he is seen in his normal black outfit. Goofy, who has taken a job as a night watchman, is patrolling the businesses when the Blot realizes he must abort his plans and says "I always come prepared", where he removes his black robes and replaces them with white ones, allowing himself to camouflage with the snowy streets. Though he desires money and power, his greatest lust is for fame. Some of his plans have no monetary gain for him, but their purpose is to spread fear to the public, adding to his reputation. The Blot is, himself, very vain and his desire for money and power is only surpassed by his desire to immortalize his name in "the annals of crime". Along with Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Scrooge McDuck, Gyro Gearloose, Super Goof, Eega Beeva, Minnie Mouse, and Chief O'Hara have all encountered the Blot, and thus successfully tried to stop him. The Blot sometimes teams up with other bad guys like the Beagle Boys and Mad Madam Mim, who is madly in love with him (while he considers her a lunatic). At the height of the villain's popularity, he was given his own comic book, The New Adventures of the Phantom Blot, which lasted for seven issues. Recently, the Phantom Blot has appeared as a major antagonist in the Ducktales and Darkwing Duck comics published by Boom! Studios, uniting various villains from both series. Appearances TV Series * DuckTales : All Ducks on Deck (1987) * Mickey Mouse Works : Mickey Foils the Phantom Blot (1999) * House of Mouse : House of Crime (2001) * Mickey Mouse : Sock Burglar (2016) Comics * ''Daily Strips (USA) ''(1939) * ''Outwits the Phantom Blot ''(1941) * ''Walt Disney's Comics and Stories ''(1949) * ''Topolino (Panini Comics) ''(1961) * ''Phantom Blot (Gold Key) ''(1964) * ''Super Goof (Gold Key) ''(1965) * ''Mickey (Abril) ''(1975) * ''Uncle Scrooge Adventures (Gladstone) ''(1987) * ''Mickey and Donald (Gladstone) ''(1988) * ''Mickey Mouse Adventures (Disney) ''(1990) * ''Anders And & Co. ''(1991) * ''Disney Adventures ''(1993) * ''Mega (Disney Company Italia) - Topolino e il grande colpo di Macchia Nera ''(1993) * ''Disney's Hero Squad (Boom! Studios) ''(2010) * ''Disney's Wizards of Mickey (Boom! Studios) ''(2010) * ''Disney Big (Abril) ''(2016) Video Games * Epic Mickey (2010) Gallery Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Disney Category:Animated Character Category:Comic Characters Category:Villains Category:DuckTales characters Category:Mickey Mouse Works characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Ultraheroes characters Category:Darkwing Duck characters Category:Mickey Mouse (TV Series) characters Category:Epic Mickey characters Category:Mickey Mouse Adventures characters Category:The Search for the Zodiac Stone characters